Sam KIA
Sam KIA also known as Sam, The KIA, or KIA; born on January 9th, 1996, in Texas, 19 years old. Is an American Gaming YouTuber who primarily uploads playthroughs of many games, although he is prone to making trailers for certain things (typically towards games or his channel) he also recently made a statement suggesting that he would be doing a action-comedy sketch for Season 3 of BAD GAME SUNDAY!". He has accumulated more than 10 thousand subscribers and has a very interesting approach to his milestone videos where he did one every 100 at first until he reached 1000 and one every 1000 until he reached 10 thousand. He has been known to be very caring towards his subscribers and viewers and in general has been known to say that he loves his fans. He is best known for his hit series "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" in which he plays a bad game and lets the community decide if they want it to become a playthrough. Early Life Much of Sam's early life is unknown to the general public, what's known is that Sam is very computer savvy and has watched YouTube since it's early days of 2006 YouTube Career Sam came into the scene on March 11th, 2015 with his first video called "Let's Play Tomb Raider (2013 PC) Part 1" , in which he commentated very quietly on several things in the game. He released several videos quickly including a few series that he ended up cancelling and deleting from his channel. On April 12th, 2015 he released the first video to his hit series "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" which he described as an instant success "Gaining 234 views within 2 hours" quote Sam KIA. On April 28th, 2015 Sam was contacted by (now friend) DJ Winza Gaming asking him if he wanted to do a Collaboration together they both ended up agreeing and later became friends. On May 14th, 2015 Sam hit 1000 subscribers, however it was an overnight jump from 474 to 1000 he released a video titled "500, 600, 700, 800, 900 Subscriber Milestone" and later did his hit video "1000 Subscriber Milestone" in which he drank hot sauce whenever he died in the game "Dark Souls 2" which has gained more than 15 thousand views. Recently Sam has said that he was going to step up his production and that Season 3 of his hit show "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" was going to be scripted and he was going to probably make it a action-comedy oriented sketch mixed with the gaming (the entire season is meant to tell a story). As of August 22nd, 2015 Sam has over 10 thousand subscribers and 415 thousand total video views. Challenges Sam slowly upped his production level and overall seriousness of his YouTube channel. Many of his fans called this his YouTube challenges. Challenge 1: The first challenge he faced was creating TRUE custom thumbnails (at one point he used google images and gave credit in the description or used MS Paint) once he got his hands on Photoshop and learned how to successfully use it he began creating custom thumbnails (his first custom thumbnail was not Bad Game Sunday he just ended up replacing the old thumbnail with the newer and much nicer thumbnail that he uses) his first custom thumbnail was over "Part 5" of the Horror game "Outlast" ("Emphasize the Bogs | Outlast Part 5) he later started producing more thumbnails (Tomb Raider and Mass Effect were next then he worked on the Bad Game Sunday Thumbnails). Challenge 2: The second challenge he ever faced was organizing his channel into different categories (he's altered these from time-to-time) but he has managed to create a very neat and nice looking layout that works well with his content. Challenge 3: True editing was his third challenge, the first video to ever receive actual editing (trailers don't count) was Sam's "50 Subscriber Milestone", actual editing wouldn't be seen again (he admitted to just clicking the camera off and on for the "editing feel" and then just pasting the clips together for certain videos) until the "1000 Subscriber Milestone" video came. After this Sam would edit quite a bit including editing down a 3 hour video to only an hour and seventeen minutes Challenge 4: Great channel trailer was his fourth challenge, now Sam was editing but he still had the old channel trailer and he made a new one which was much better but still fell short of greatness, shortly after though (which he hit 3000 subs when this happened) he released the Uncut version of the channel trailer which is greatly done and edited well. Challenge 5: Big Production was his fifth challenge, while Sam was getting the hang of editing he hadn't done anything "big" with it he mainly edited out the boring or annoying pieces (for viewers) of a video or creating gameplay trailers that mainly consisted of music laid over game clips. It wasn't until The Season 3 Trailer of Bad Game Sunday was started that he had done a big production he claimed that the Season 3 Trailer was the most intense thing he had done. It took him 5 days to film and edit the entire thing (filming during the day, editing at night for the most part). Recently he also did his first "highlights" video which consisted of alot of editing goodness and funny moments. Popular Series HATRED Sam started Hatred the day it was released and the first video garnered 20 thousand views every video since has had at least 2 thousand views each. Sam put the series on hold because of nightmares that he started having due to the violent and disturbing nature of the game, however, on July 1st, 2015 Sam took the series off hold and had DJ Winza co-commentate. BAD GAME SUNDAY! Sam started his hit series known as "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" on April 12th, 2015 originally as a fun-loving series where he would play a bad game and let the community decide if they wanted it to become a full-blown playthrough or not. Sam states that the series was an instant success and was very well received by the community in general. Recently Sam turned it into a YouTube Show that premieres weekly and each game counts as a Season of the show, each episode gets released every Sunday at 5 PM CT (Central Time). It garners anywhere between 1000-2000 views per video. The Bad Game Daily Show Sam created this spin-off Series of 'BAD GAME SUNDAY!" to give the fans of BGS (either solely or a fan of him) a daily show that would resemble "BAD GAME SUNDAY!", so far it has enjoyed success and fans have appreciated that he opened this option for them up Tomb Raider (Remade) Sam created the series "Tomb Raider Remake Series" because he was so unhappy with the original one he claimed that it was because Tomb Raider was his first series and he didn't understand how to do anything yet. He announced the series had gone into recording on May 19th, 2015. On June 10th, 2015 he released a video announcing that 100 people would get early access to the Tomb Raider Remake Series. On June 21st, 2015 he released a "Teaser Trailer" for the Tomb Raider Remake Series, the teaser trailer also gave an official release date of the series (June 25th). On June 24th he released an "Official Trailer" for the Tomb Raider Remake Series which showcased certain events from the game laid over the popular music single "Centuries", also on June 24th Sam announced the exact time that the series would get launched which was 1 AM CT (Central Time). On June 25th he launched the entire series and it ended up becoming a success gaining an average of 2500 views per video. Milestone Series Though not considered an actual series Sam's Milestone videos are exceptionally popular. Trailers Over the course of his YouTube Career Sam has released 11 trailers total (some being slight variations of trailer equaling 8 actual trailers total) this is no doubt due to his strange fascination with trailers in general Old Channel Trailer (Original Title: Welcome to My Channel) This was Sam's first trailer and his first channel trailer, he edited it the video in Windows Movie Maker and the Audio in Audacity, it showed several games (some that were already being played on his channel and some that weren't) laid over a roughly edited orchestral song. Most consider this trailer to be his worst-made one. It's also his least popular one holding only 193 views HATRED Let's Play Trailer This was Sam's first "Let's Play" trailer and his second trailer overall, he edited the video in Adobe Premiere, inserted the text using Windows Movie Maker and edited the audio using Audacity, it showed alot of gameplay footage from HATRED (using a Trailer that Destructive Creations had made) laid over the popular orchestral song "O'Fortuna". Some consider this to Rank anywhere from #2 to #4 in Sam's best-made trailers. This is currently his fourth most popular trailer holding ~3100 views Demon KIA Monday Trailer This was Sam's third Trailer and his first "event" trailer, he edited it entirely in Windows Movie Maker. Unlike the previous trailers this one wasn't laid over any music at all. It didn't show much besides Freddy of popular Horror game "Five Nights at Freddy's" popping up then transitioning to a the title. This is considered by some to be his worst however most consider it slightly better than his old channel trailer. This is his second least popular trailer holding exactly 301 views (ironically) Welcome to KIA Gaming! This was Sam's fourth trailer and his second channel trailer, he edited the video in Adobe Premiere and the audio in Audacity. It took to the same premise of the original trailer but had several inserts between game scenes including "Grand Theft Auto 5" and "HATRED". It was also laid over the hit song "Hell Yeah". The music was much better edited and the transition from games was also alot smoother. Most consider this to rank #3 in his worst-made trailers due to the slightly rough music editing. This is his third least popular trailer only holding ~1000 views. Welcome to KIA Gaming! (Uncut) On June 15th, 2015 in Sam's "3000 Subscriber Milestone" he stated that the new channel trailer was not the original version and that there was a version that was slightly longer and had better music editing, he also included the trailer at the end of this video. This was Sam's Fifth trailer and his unofficial third channel trailer, he edited the video in Adobe Premiere and the audio in Audacity. It was essentially the "Welcome to KIA Gaming" Trailer but with more inserts (including vlog inserts and a scene from Life is Strange) and much smoother music editing. Most consider this to be either #3 or #4 in his best-made trailers. This is his second most popular trailer to date holding 11 Thousand+ views (even his 3000 Subscriber Milestone video which houses the trailer aswell has 11 Thousand+ views) Tomb Raider Teaser Trailer This was Sam's sixth Trailer, second "event" trailer and unofficial third "Let's Play" trailer, he edited the video in Corel Videostuido Pro X5 and the audio in Audacity. The trailer was a chopped up version of the later released Official trailer however Sam pulled this off quite well with smooth music editing and clean transitions. Some consider this to be #2 in his best-made trailers while most consider it to rank at #3. This is his Second most popular trailer holding ~4400 views Tomb Raider Official Trailer This was Sam's seventh trailer, and official third "Let's Play" trailer, he edited the video in Corel Videostudio Pro X5 and the audio in Audacity. The Trailer showcased several events including the "THIS WILL NOT BE PRESS 'F' TO LOSE!!!" quip laid over hit single "Centuries". The music editing is often considered to be some of the best seen from KIA. This is considered by most to rank at #2 in Sam's best-made trailers. Despite being one of the best trailers he's done it's actually less popular than the rest holding ~2500 views "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" Presents The Season 3 Trailer This was Sam's eighth trailer, he edited the video using Corel Videostudio Pro X5 and the audio using Audacity. The Trailer took him 5 whole days to film and edit everything, this is hands-down considered his best made trailer and most likely will stay that way. It features Sam KIA, Big Blue, a new person named Master Beef, and Sam's alter-ego Demon KIA (voice-over). It showcases several scenes where Sam is having internal conflict about doing the supposed "Worst Game of All Time" E.T for Season 3 of his hit show "BAD GAME SUNDAY!". This is considered Sam's biggest and most amazing project to date, many agree that almost everything about the trailer is jaw-droppingly good considering he did not put alot of money into it, some of it was corny clearly on purpose though such as when Big Blue takes off his glasses and says "He's Dead Serious..." (obviously a reference to CSI: Miami). The only accidental hokey scene was the shot of the E.T cartridge in Sam's hand (it was clearly animated into his hand) however everything from the acting to the music editing to the music timing are top notch and the "conflicted hero" feel in the trailer made people unanimously give the trailer a pinnacle of greatness. It currently has 17 Thousand+ views and counting making it his #1 most popular trailer, and his second most watched video (which he believes has a chance to surpass the first episode of Hatred). Claim to Fame Sam says that he doesn't know his claim to fame though he suspects it's a mixture of a few different things, he says that he thinks that it's his age, "BAD GAME SUNDAY!", and his devotion to his fans that help. Friends DJ Winza A fellow YouTuber whom contacted Sam during his early days to ask if he wanted to collaborate with him they ended up finding out they both owned Portal 2 and began recording that series together and eventually became great friends. Big Blue Big Blue is one of Sam's real-life friends whom has been in two of Sam's videos, however, this was not because Sam and Big Blue weren't good friends, Sam has stated that Big Blue is one of his closest friends. Master Beef It is unknown exactly who Master Beef is he is suspected to be one of Sam's friends he appears in one video on Sam's channel which is the "'BAD GAME SUNDAY!' Presents The Season 3 Trailer" toward the end. Sam has stated that Master Beef will premiere again on his channel when Season 3 of "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" begins Ardamoda Ardamoda hasn't appeared on Sam's channel but did appear in 2 videos of their cancelled podcast series on "The Three Fools". Sam has stated that he's not very close to Ardamoda, though he hangs out with him on occasion. Arcadiac Arcadiac hasn't appeared on Sam's channel either (though he was mentioned in The Season 3 Trailer) he was originally supposed to appear in " 'BAD GAME SUNDAY!' Presents The Season 3 Trailer" but apparently he wasn't there when Sam was supposed (Big Blue and Master Beef ended up takingfilmed the scenes with him in it. Some think that he will make an appearance during Season 3 after Sam gave the official statement that Season 3 of "BAD GAME SUNDAY!" will be more scripted than both Seasons 1 and 2. The Hidden Flame The Hidden Flame has appeared (so far) in 2 videos on Sam's Channel (though it's suspected that Sam has a stockpile of videos with him). Sam and Hidden Flame met through mutual friend DJ Winza. Currently they're playing Resident Evil 6 and playing Resident Evil 5 together aswell unlike DJ Winza, Hidden Flame hasn't been making YouTube videos for very long, and only has a small following. Fun Facts Demon KIA Demon KIA is Sam's alter-ego that he uses to play games like Five Nights at Freddy's, ironically enough Demon KIA's first appearance was not in the video "Meet Demon KIA" but in a "Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic" video. Automatonophobia Sam actually has a severe fear of manicans, dolls, and animatronics that move, he stated "I couldn't even play 10 minutes of Kraven Manor I got so freaked out I shut off the game!" Vision Impairment Sam has impaired eyesight meaning he requires some sort of corrective lens in order to see he stated that he has glasses but wears his contacts much more often. Fascination with Trailers Sam has a strange fascination with trailers every time he would make a trailer he would claim it became his instant favorite video.Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:American YouTubers